Chowder and the Sing BeanStalk
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Chowder loses Kimchi! And Mung's catering company is experiencing financial dissaray! So Chowder sells the cow, and gets three magical sing beans in return! Then he plants them, and a sing beanstalk grows. Can Chowder rescue Kimchi from Endive the Great?


One day Chowder woke up to find out that Kimchi was gone!

"Kimchi, kimchi where are you?" yelled Chowder. Chowder raced downstairs into the kitchen to tell Mung.

"OH MUNG IT'S TERRIBLE! Kimchi has been kimchinapped!" proclaimed Chowder. Mung began crying.

"Oh Chowder, that's terrible. What are we going to do without your blessed Kimchi? He was such a good little carbon dioxide gas bubble! Whatever will we do?" said Mung.

"I know it's horrible! Hey, maybe if I dress up like Cinderella he'll come back!" thought Chowder.

"No Chowder, that is illogical thinking. What you need to do is either get a new pet, or hand out flyers, so everyone knows that Kimchi is missing!" suggested Mung.

"Ok Mung, I'll let everyone know that Kimchi is missing, and that I miss him very much!" said Chowder. So Chowder went through Marzipan City posting pictures of Kimchi everywhere, and asking people if they had seen him. Finally, he gave up and returned home to Mung's catering company building.

"I sure hope Kimchi gets found!" said Chowder.

"Me too! I'm not sure how we'll ever get our lives back in check without our dear blessed Kimchi!" said Mung.

"Yeah. Plus we're poor, and Kimchi used to lay golden eggs for us. Maybe I should sell the cow we own!" said Chowder.

"Now that's thinking on your feet boy! Sell the cow!" said Mung. So Chowder went outside and tried to sell the cow. Finally, a mysterious looking cloaked guru-esque figure came floating up to Chowder.

"My name is Veevi, and I am interested in obtaining your cow! I do not have money, but I do have three magical sing beans!"

said Veevi. Chowder's eyes widened.

"SING BEANS? Here, go ahead, take the cow, I loves me some sing beans, yeehaw!" said Chowder. So Chowder traded the cow for some sing beans. But when he brought them back to Mung, Mung was dissapointed in Chowder.

"You brought back BEANS? We can barely afford to keep a roof above our heads! Chowder, those beans had better be magical,

or you're not my apprentice anymore!" said Mung.

"Not your apprentice? Oh man, that stinks! Oh well, I guess I'll go try to plant these!" said Chowder racing out the door.

He planted the seeds.

THE NEXT DAY...

Chowder saw that the seeds had grown into a beautiful singing beanstalk. Chowder decided to climb the beanstalk, and as he

climbed it, he could hear the beanstalk singing the song "Cry Me a River". When he finally reached the top, it was singing "I Wanna Rock" by Twisted Sister. Upon reaching the top, Chowder saw a magical world of clouds spreading out before him, and he also saw a castle in the distance. He decided to brave the elements and enter the castle. When he got in, he saw a huge giant woman who looked exactly like Mrs. Endive. She had Kimchi locked in a cage. Chowder was tiny in size compared to the woman, but

he asked her why she had Kimchi trapped in a cage anyway.

"Why do you have Kimchi trapped in a cage? He's my pet!" said Chowder.

"Fee Fi fo Fum, I smell a kid who likes grubble gum! Bring me cakes and bring me cloffee, or I'll step on you and make you

go sqiushy squashy! ROAR! What do you want? I am Endive the great!" said the giant.

"Well, Mrs. Endive the Great, I wanted to know why you condemned my dearest pet in the whole world to a life of solitude in

a cage!" said Chowder. Endive the Great scowled and hissed at Chowder like a slithering snake.

"Kimchi lays golden eggs for me!" said Endive.

"Girl, you're wacked! You have a fat waistline, and a big butt, but no big brain to match it! Give me back my Kimchi now!" protested Chowder. Endive roared a vociferous and thunderous roar.

"I will never surrender Kimchi!" said Endive. So Chowder decided then and there to pull a giant Elemelon out of his back pocket and toss it into Endive's mouth. Endive fell out of the clouds and collapsed onto the ground. Gaspacho and Ceviche immediately came to her aid.

THEN...

Chowder quickly grabbed Kimchi, and a sack full of loot, and came back to Mung's catering company.

"LOOK MUNG! I found money! And I brought back Kimchi! Now we'll be rich forever!" said Chowder.

"Chowder, the most important thing is that you're alive! And that we're all happy and snug and safe!" said Mung.

"Agreed!" said Chowder.

They lived happily ever after in Marzipan City!

THE END!


End file.
